


Last?

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Last?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



‘One last job’ was what Giles told her, what she's slapping herself with over and over so she can wake the fuck up and walk like she could never walk before: into sunshine and daisies or beer foam and strobe lights and crushing bodies, whichever she'd like and no question which she’ll choose. Only, B’s still out there putting the hurt on evil and calling Faith names in her head – Faith’s head or Buffy’s, it’s not real clear and does it matter which anyway? - and like hell is Faith is gonna let Buffy show her up this time.

Damn.


End file.
